Death is easy Life is hard
by Julalicious
Summary: Death comes at unexpected moments of your life. Bella was just starting to realize it.


**NOTES**

+This story is just something that popped in my mind.+

+I have no idea where it's leading, but I hope you'll like it.+

+Suggestions, comments are always welcome.+

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The News_

She sat by the river, trying to calm down the beating of her heart. She could hear the birds singing near her and she believed she could hear the small animals of the forest running around her. Tears were streaming down her face as the news she learned hours ago was still sinking in. Her friends were dead. Angela and Ben were really dead. Of all the people she had been scared to lose, she had never thought she would have to worry about her friends. And in all the ways they could have died, they died in a way they shouldn't have: car accident.

Carlisle had broken the news when he came home that night. Like always, Bella had found herself at the Cullens. Since the wedding was only in a few weeks, her father had never really said anything about her spending so much time there. She was talking with Esme when the doctor entered the house. Edward, who was only inches away, playing chess with Alice, suddenly looked upset. She had wondered what he had read in Carlisle's mind.

That was Edward's special skill. Among his vampire family, only three of them had certain skills that other vampires didn't have. Edward could read minds, Alice had visions of the future and Jasper could control emotions.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

Her first thoughts had been that other vampires, different from them, had come to Forks and were about to attack. She never believed for one minute that Carlisle had come home to tell them this kind of news.

Neither Edward or Carlisle seemed like they wanted to share the news. She was starting to get scared. She was trying to keep a straight face, but she knew her heart was betraying her. Finally, Edward had bent down to her level and took a long and unnecessary breath.

"It's Angela. She's been in a car accident." He had said in a whisper.

"Oh my god. Is she alright? Can we go see her now?" She asked slightly panicking.

She was looking for her jacket, ready to head towards the hospital to check on her and make sure she was alright. But the traits in Edward's face had given her more information that his words could. She understood at that moment that she wouldn't get to see Angela again. She was gone. Dead.

"Oh dear." Esme had exclaimed before pulling Bella in her arms.

For a moment, no one spoke. Even Rosalie was not saying a word though she had no interest in Angela. Alice looked sad too. Without being really close to Bella's human friend, she knew her.

"How's Ben doing? Does he know?" She finally succeeded to speak again.

This time, Edward looked down and hit her even more. Ben had been with Angela. He was in the car accident. He was dead too.

"I'm certain they didn't have time to suffer." Carlisle tried soothing her pain.

"I need to get out of here." She had said and walked out of the house without looking at any of them.

She needed to be alone. At first, she was walking slowly, then her pace got faster until she started to run. She fell a few times, but she didn't care. Finally, she reached the river and sat down as tears fell down freely.

"Bella?" She heard someone shout her name.

The voice brought a small smile to her face as she knew it belong to the most important person of her life. In seconds, he had his arms around her and she rested herself against him. He had been sweet enough to give her that alone time she needed.

"Why do people die, Edward?" She asked. "Why?"

This thought brought her back to Harry Clearwater's death. He had a loving wife and kids. Why did they decide it was their time? Why did they have to take them away from their families, their friends and their lives?

But for once, Edward was out of words to comfort his girlfriend. It was never easy to talk about death. He knew it was even harder for her to realize it when the world she had been part of was consisted of immortals.

"I don't know, love." Edward replied. "I guess it was their time."

"Do you believe... that if Alice had seen this, we could have stopped it?" She asked him, not really hoping to hear the answer.

She knew that either way, she would hurt even more. Edward didn't answer her question and she was grateful that even though he couldn't read her mind, he knew her like no one else. When Edward spoke again, it was to tell her something she didn't expect.

"I contacted Seth after you left. I told him that if he could get a hold on Jacob, to tell him that you needed him." He announced her.

Jacob Black. Her best friend. Her rock. Yet, she had no news of him since she had made her decision to marry Edward. Their friendship had drifted away, though she still thought of him as her best friend. She wasn't surprised that Edward went over his revulsion of the werewolf he hated just to make her happy; it was just the way he was.

She cuddled herself closer to him, ignoring how cold she was in his arms. She held onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Edward?" She said looking up after minutes of silence.

He looked down at her, waiting for her to go on.

"Let's not wait anymore." She said. "Change me now."

Becoming a vampire was the only way to not die like Angela and Ben and better yet, she wouldn't have to face the hurt she felt now. She would forget it at least for the first few months of her new life. And when she would remember, she was going to be stronger to handle it.


End file.
